My Immortal: Make Mine A Club Sandwich
by Marcelisabeth Sinclaire
Summary: For fans of Tara Gillesbie's famous MY IMMORTAL. The introduction explains everything. Read, submit, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers, and to those pilgrims who may have stumbled across this story randomly! In case you didn't know me, I am Elisabeth Sinclair, self-proclaimed My Immortal expert/junkie. While it is true that I have begun to expand my fan-fiction-based fan fiction to mock other works of English-abusive literature such as Imma Wiserd (see my page if you are confused at this point), I thought I would return to my home territory of My Immortal parody and also do something a little different (or, as Enoby/Ebony would say, 'defrent').

Thus, I present to you….

My Immortal: Make Mine A Club Sandwich!

While I realize the title may be confusing, HAVE NO FEAR! I shall explain it for you.

YOU, my beloved readers who have read My Immortal, have no doubt asked yourselves "What if Ebony/Enoby wasn't goth, but instead she was a…" Race car driver? Mailman? Japanese schoolgirl?

I am here to answer your question!

You, my readers, have the job of sending me something that Ebony/Enoby could be, and a chapter number. I, Elisabeth Sinclair, will then take the chapter and rewrite it so that Enoby/Ebony's character will be MAGICALLY transformed into whatever you wanted her to be!

Sadly, I will not do duplicate chapters (unless I REALLLLLY feel like it or I get an amazing idea) or duplicate ideas for Enoby/Ebony. So, for instance, I will not do three chapters where she is a Japanese schoolgirl, or do two versions of chapter, say, twelve.

People giving multiple orders are welcomed, but please do not take offense if I do not do all of yours or do someone else's first. Also…if person A orders chapters 2, 4, 5, and 6, and someone else just orders 4, then I will do 4 for the other person. It helps, for multiple orders, to rank the orders by how much you want them.

The chapters are not going to be in proper order, either. I am not going to wait for someone to order chapter one when I already have three people asking for chapters six, twenty, and eleven.

While the Enoby/Ebony in the story may have been altered, the story will still retain its basic plot line and, I hope, its humor.

This is entirely YOU-based! If I do not get orders, I WILL NOT UPDATE! I will do ONE chapter to start you off and give you ideas, but after that it is entirely up to you! I AM JUST THE WRITER, YOU ARE THE DREAMERS!


	2. Chapter 14

Elisabeth Says: Okay, I know I was going to write a chapter to start you off, but HarryxGinny FTW requested that I do chapter 14 with all the characters half-animal. I tried to keep the bad spelling and make it still laughable (which is why all their names are messed up, lol).

Chapter 14: Bring Me A Treat

AN: go pee on a sine POODLEZ ok! Raven thanx 4 helpin agen n ur so pretteh n blak. im sory ah kudnt update but I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz mah magik narwhal bubble popd and i had no watur. PS im nut updating til u giv me moneh 2 buy narwal food! and da reson ebonys name dusnt hav narwhal in it is cuz it is a niknam OKAY?

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Slothymort was. It turned out that Slothemort wasn't there. Instead the fat snake guy who killed Cedrichameleon was. Dracopuppy was there whining. Snaketail was torturing him by holdin a milk bone up were he cudnt reach it. Vampirelephant stumbld in front of Snaketail and I flooted after him in my big bubbel. Vampirelephant wuz still not used 2 bein part elephant so he almost stept on his trunk.

"Rid my sight you despicable preps!" Snaketail shouted, hissing wif his snake forked tongue. Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. "." he said. (in dis he is half snake so hes not into bestiality ok)

"Huh?" I asked.  
"Enoby I love you can I touch your horn?" asked Snaketail. I started laughing crudely. "What the f*ck? You torture my bf wit dat milk bone and then you expect me to let you tuch my horn? God, you are so messed d up you creepy snake bastard." I said angrily. Then I stabbed him wif my horn in da part were da human part blended wit da snake part. Blood pored out of him like a fountain.

He hissed really loud. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I did my narwhal call.

"Snnnnnaaaaaaketaaaail, whaaaat aaaaart thouuuuu dooooooooing?" called Sloothmort. Then... he started coming! We could hear his looong sloth claws clacking on da floor. So we took da secret tunnelz dat da moles dug back 2 Hogwarts. We went to my room dat had six foot pool in it. Vampirelephant went away to do trunk exersizes wif his trunk. There I started floppin arund in da pool.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Dracopuppy taking off his clothes so he cud swim wit me. (since hes a gold retreever he liks 2 swim 2 dats y were compatable lol)

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. "Why can't I just be pony or a poodle like all da other girls and preps here except for Beary Mary, because bein a blak bear is kinda cool lol."

"Why would you wanna be a poodle? I don't like the poodles anyway. They are such yippy little sluts." answered Dracopuppy.

"Yeah but everyone wantz to get wit me! Like Snaparrot and Loopinumbat took a video of me getting my horn waxd. Hargrid says he wantz to swim wit me. Vampirelephant likes me and now even Snaketail wanted to tuch my horn! An da wurst part is dat I get zits arund it cuz I have a human head xcept 4 da horn! Why couldn't Satan have made me something other than half narwhal?" I shouted angrily. (AN: don't wory enoby isn't a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her dat her narwhal horn is kewl) "My horn is too sexah bc it looks like a u-no-wut! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT'S A TOTAL CURSE!" I shouted and then I swam down 2 da deepest cornur of da pool.


End file.
